It is preferable under some circumstances to display photographs or the like on a wall in a construction which lacks the open framework that forms the border of a traditional picture frame. This may be desirable for esthetic purposes, to simplify the construction of the frame, to reduce the complications involved in mounting photographs in the frame or for a number of other reasons. The framework is particularly undesirable in situations where it desired to de-emphasize the presence of a frame and to create the appearance of photographs or the like which are directly fastened to the wall.
For the above described reasons, photographs or the like are sometimes disposed between flat parallel panels, the front panel being transparent. A length of wire, cord or other filament connected to opposite side regions of the back of the frame enables suspension of the display from a hook or other projection on the wall.
As the traditional open framework border is not present, additional components have heretofore been needed for the purpose of holding the panels together and in order to enable connection of the suspension wire, cord or the like to the frame. Such components complicate the frame construction and the process of assembling the frame and photographs or the like.
The conventional constructions are particularly disadvantageous in some situations where it is desired to display an array of several photos or the like in a single frame. If the photos are to be spaced apart or are of different sizes, portions of the opaque back panel are prominently visible within the array of photos. The clamps, screws or other fasteners which are used to hold the panels together are also noticeably visible.
A low visibility display frame, which simulates the appearance of photos or the like that are directly and individually fastened to the wall would be advantageous in such situations.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.